1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas in wireless communication, and more particularly to a dual-band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-band antenna is a necessary component for network devices operating according to the IEEE 802.16 standard, such as an access point or a wireless router. At present, there are two operating frequencies, which comply with the IEEE 802.16 standard, one is 2.5 GHz, and the other is 3.5 GHz. Some manufacturers in the art use a waveguide element, such as a microstrip, to act as an antenna for radiating wireless signals. The microstrip is conventionally formed on a printed circuit board for transceiving electromagnetic signals, and is configured for working with only one operating frequency.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry for an antenna that can be used for both operating frequencies, which comply with the IEEE 802.16 standard.